Close Your Eyes, Drift Away
by Misty Day
Summary: An elaboration of what happened to Abigail and Toki in the Depths of Humanity under Magnus's watch. Non-con, TW: rape, abusive/homophobic language.


Deep below the abandoned warehouse Abigail was humming softly to herself. Toki was fast asleep in her arms and had been for a while. She wasn't sure how long he had been resting or how long they had been chained in the dank basement but she guessed it had been a few days at least; maybe a week. They had been left alone with only two exceptions: when someone brought them food (which they normally kicked after setting it down) and when Magnus checked in on them to taunt them and give Toki his insulin shot.

They were only given enough food to keep them alive. The guitarist's face was noticeably more sallow and his cheeks were sunken. In the dim, nearly non-existent lighting Abigail could tell that she had also lost weight. Her torn clothes hung loosely around her form. Her top was held up by a single strap and her skirt had been ripped nearly in two. Her hair was a dirty, tangled mess. Abigail stopped humming and sighed. Her arm was falling asleep and she knew she would have to move Toki but figured she couldn't do it without waking him. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

Toki slowly stirred from sleep and opened his bloodshot eyes. He was exhausted.

"Sorry," Abigail whispered. "My arm was killing me."

Abigail had been letting Toki sleep with his head on either her shoulder or in her lap every time he rested. He couldn't sleep on his back because of his wound and she didn't want him sleeping face-down on the filthy floor. Abigail herself had been given something Toki had not – a bandage. Toki's stab wound was cruelly hand-sewn by Magnus and cleaned with vodka. Hers had been better cared for, though she wasn't sure why. Her bandage was changed daily and she generally sat and slept leaning against the wall to better accommodate Toki.

The Norwegian sat up and crossed his legs, rubbing his face with dirty hands. He yawned quietly before telling her, "I was dreamings."

Abigail mustered a weak half-smile. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Skwisgaar," Toki said, his voice nearly cracking. "I hads a dreams he rescued me."

"He will, Toki," Abigail assured him, placed a hand on his back and smoothing his hair the best she could. "They will all come for us. They wouldn't leave us here to die."

Toki tried to smile, his eyes filled with tears. He looked down to see his bare feet shivering, dirt caked under each nail. He wiped his tears away, unaware that the dried blood on his fingers was leaving red smudges on his face. Suddenly the wet stench of decay became overwhelming and Toki felt sick. He gripped his stomach with both hands, a few more tears escaping his eyes.

"Shh…it's okay," Abigail whispered. "I'm here, just calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

There were a few moments of silence as Toki regained his composure. She crawled to the other side of him, allowing him to rest against her other arm.

"I likes it when you sings to me," Toki said after a few quiet moments.

Abigail leaned her head onto Toki's and thought for a moment. She was weary and didn't feel much like singing at the moment. Abigail's eyes were also filling with tears but she knew she had to be strong for her friend. She was so scared but had to find a way to calm down.

"Tell me something, Toki; what is the best thing that ever happened to you?" she suggested, hoping the topic might help both of their spirits.

Toki was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts before telling her all about how he joined the band. He went from being a homeless runaway to joining the biggest band in the world in a few years time. His life on the streets had been horrible and he'd seen things he prayed daily that he would forget but he left those details out. Toki mused about playing a duet with Skwisgaar for the first time and how hard it had been, and how even though he'd messed up the ending he was still asked to join. He managed a quiet laugh when he talked about how different he looked and dressed at the time and nearly cried again as he described how his band mates were the first people who ever felt like family to him.

"Dey have alls been so goods to me. Moidaface and Pickle ams great to hangs out with and Nat'ans keeps me safe from bullies. And Skwisgaar…"

Abigail looked at Toki, waiting for him to finish.

"He loves me. He ams my boyfriend. He ams always treatings me good even doe he makes funs of my guitar playings."

Though it was so dark, Abigail could swear she saw a distant grin on Toki's face.

"We don'ts wants a lot of peoples to know, especiallys not de fans."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Abigail promised. "How long have you been together?"

"A longs time, since a few months after I joined de bands. We spent lots of times together and he helped me with lots of stuff. He ams a good listener, even if he pretends not to cares."

After his story had been told he asked Abigail to talk about something that made her happy.

"Well," she began, unsure of how to proceed. "When I close my eyes and think about feeling happy, I just imagine strong arms holding me. I feel safe, like I can let my guard down for a little while and not have to be in charge all the time. It's so hard always having to manage other people's lives and careers. So much hangs in the balance."

Toki nodded slightly, though he wasn't really sure what that was like. If the guys didn't like his playing when they recorded they just let Skwisgaar do both guitar parts so there was never too much pressure.

"I thinks…you does a good job, Abigails," Toki whispered. "You helps out de band a lot."

Abigail smiled and the tears finally fell. She wasn't sure if Toki noticed them or not but it didn't matter. For now they had each other to lean on and talk to and it had to be enough until help arrived.

Though full of the masked assassin's minions, Magnus thought the building felt surprisingly lonely. There was little to do as he waited for the remaining members of Dethklok to arrive. He used to browse the internet constantly for news and updates on their whereabouts, always checking to see if they were on their way. One sleepless night he roamed the empty halls, a mostly drained vodka bottle in hand, stalking from room to room in search of something to help his insomnia. He ended up in the bathroom, placing the bottle on the sink.

Magnus unbuckled his belt. The hand that pulled out his dick was tingling, much like the rest of his body. He placed the other hand on the wall and leaned on it heavily as he relieved himself. The former guitarist exhaled loudly, surprised at how good his actions felt. After finishing he walked to the sink. It was dirty and covered in rust but he had no real desire to wash his hands. Instead he stared at his reflection. His left eye was pointing to the mirror yet it saw nothing. Every time he saw his white eye his fists clenched. He felt fire in his chest when he thought about Nathan hitting him. Magnus could still remember – still feel – what it was like when the singer had landed the blow which took half of his sight. Billions of white stars flashed in his head, excruciating pain and then nothing.

His sense of balance never recovered, neither did his depth perception. His entire life changed after that night. His eye bandaged, he sought revenge the next night. Magnus broke into the apartment and tore it apart, leaving an unmistakable message behind. Opportunity was all he sought and he waited patiently…now his patience had been rewarded.

But holding them captive while Dethklok seemed not to care at all had given Magnus an overwhelming sense of futility. It had taken months of planning to kidnap Toki and Abigail; the right time, place and distraction. All they were doing was holding them in the basement. Magnus went down a few times a day to give Toki his insulin, not that that was ever enjoyable. The older man wanted to torment them, to do something truly nasty. He was unsure of what the worse thing to do would be so, as with all things, he waited. And that night in the bathroom, he got an idea.

Magnus swore he heard something. He would have thought little of it but for the fact that the voice sounded female. He stepped into the hallway, curious to find the woman the voice belonged to. He was unaware of any female thugs employed by the masked assassin. The voice grew more distant and Magnus retreated back to the bathroom, spying a vent under the sink. He knelt down and moved his wavy hair away from his ear, recognizing the voice now that it was louder: Abigail Remeltindrinc.

The woman was talking to Toki, who Magnus could also hear though his voice was much quieter. They were talking about Toki dreaming and the things that made them happy. Magnus sat down on the dirty floor, far more interested in their conversation than cleanliness. The man felt his eyebrows lift. Toki and Skwisgaar were in a relationship? 'Faggots,' he thought bitterly. Abigail wanted held by someone strong? The strongest person Magnus had ever known was Nathan, and the informant they had on the submarine where Dethklok had been recording their most recent album had said something had happened between he and Abigail of a 'romantic nature.'

"Dirty cunt," he mumbled to himself. He wondered what else she had done with the other band members and even Charles to get where she was. No way she earned her position as producer. If Magnus had his way he would show her how powerless she truly was, and he would prove to Toki that he was less than half a man for his deviance.

Suddenly the buzz from the vodka was gone. Magnus reached behind him and touched the gun he kept in the holster in the back of his pants. A wicked smile spread slowly across his face. He knew exactly what he was going to do to them – and he was going to enjoy it.

Magnus stomped down the stairs to the basement, two of the assassin's soldiers following behind him with shotguns. Toki and Abigail had heard him coming from far away, his boots hitting the floor heavily. The men had no food with them and Magnus carried no syringe, and his grim features caused them both to tremble inwardly.

"They're coming for you," was all the older man said at first, the soldiers with him remaining completely silent. Magnus was lying. He had gotten no such information.

Toki and Abigail looked at each other, expressions a mixture of relief and confusion.

"Do you want to live long enough to see them?" Magnus asked grimly.

The captives turned again to face one another, this time only exchanging a puzzled glance. Magnus stared at them until they both nodded slowly. His cold gaze was steady, unblinking as he walked closer to them and knelt. There was a light directly above Magnus, causing the white in his hair and beard to stand out in the dark room. He reached for Toki's face and held it in place, forcing the younger man to look at him.

"So," Magnus began, licking his bottom lip. "I bet you'd do anything to live long enough to see your boyfriend again, wouldn't you?"

Magnus had spat the word 'boyfriend,' droplets of spit hitting Toki's face. The younger man didn't move or even blink, terrified to answer. Magnus shoved him to the floor. Abigail instinctively moved to grab him but was held back by a hand in the middle of her chest. The former guitarist twisted his fingers into what remained of her shirt, scratching her chest hard enough to draw blood. He pulled her close enough that their noses touched. She wanted to be strong for Toki, who she could hear sobbing a few feet away. She kept her eyes on Magnus's as he rasped cruelly at her.

"And you…do you want to live or would you rather Nathan find your corpse when he arrives?"

Abigail also said nothing, not out of fear but defiance. He let go of her shirt, leaving her to kneel and face him.

"You're both pathetic. They've waited a long time to even begin searching for you, don't you find that odd? They obviously don't care about you the way you care for them. They're just using you, the way they used me for so long."

Abigail knew that wasn't true. Charles had told her about Magnus and the way he treated the band long before Toki joined. The older man's sense of entitlement, superiority complex and eventual violence was what lead to him being kicked out. He had stabbed Nathan; she had seen the scar. But she was not in a position to argue though and remained silent. Toki's quiet crying broke the silence that hung like thick fog over the room.

"There is no reason for you to cry. If anything I'm the one who should be upset! You should be on my side," he yelled at Toki, who was still curled up on the floor. "So should she!"

He seemed to take a moment to compose himself, rubbing his face and pacing slowly. Toki's weeping abruptly stopped.

"On your feet," Magnus said flatly.

Toki and Abigail looked at one another, mouths slightly agape. Both struggled to get to their feet, fatigue overcoming their natural abilities to stand. Toki lowered his hand to assist her when Magnus bluntly interrupted.

"Not her, just you."

Toki stood as straight as he could, arms dangling at his sides. Abigail noted his eyes were wide with fear.

"Take off your pants," the older man ordered.

Toki stood frozen in place, unsure what to do. Magnus took the gun out from behind him and pointed it at Toki.

"I'm not going to ask again."

His hands shook violently as he unbuttoned his pants and let them drop.

"You're not stupid," Magnus spat, pointing the gun downward a few times and then back at the younger man's head. Toki sighed and pulled his boxers down, allowing them to pool around his ankles. "Now step out of them."

Toki did as he was told. Abigail kept her eyes down, not wanting to humiliate her client further.

"Now suck his dick."

There were a few moments of silence. Abigail looked up. Magnus's cold gaze was fixed on her. His white eye seemed to glow under the light, giving him a ghostly appearance. Even though he was looking directly at her she still couldn't believe what he was asking her to do. The older man sighed, his patience quickly wearing thin. The girl kept her mask of courage in place until Magnus took three quick steps toward her and pressed the gun into her forehead. Only then did a tear threaten to leak down her face but she kept it in check.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Suck. His. Dick."

Abigail held as still as she could but her nerves were getting the better of her. She shook a little and it was beginning to reflect in her breathing. Her eyes shot over to Toki. Silent tears spilled down his cheeks. He was looking down. Abigail got one word of her thoughts out before she was stopped.

"He's…"

"A fag, I know. He'll probably close his eyes and imagine his boyfriend doing it. Just pretend it's that brutish lead singer you love so much. And unless you want your brains splattered on the wall you'll make me believe you're enjoying it."

Abigail crawled over to Toki, tiny bits of sharp debris digging into her knees as she went. He was shaking and crying harder now. She reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's okay, Toki," she whispered, hoping her words were too quiet for Magnus to hear. "It will all be over soon."

The guitarist nodded slightly, squeezing her hand back.

She took a deep breath and took the flaccid organ into her mouth, eyes shut tightly. Abigail could taste and smell sweat. Neither had obviously been able to shower since they'd been taken captive and spending all of their time in the dark, hot room had taken its toll on them. She gave only enough effort to show Magnus that she was trying to do what he asked. A few minutes passed before the older man said she could stop.

"You're either not very good at this or you haven't done it in a while. Either way, I'm not convinced," he said, tapping the barrel of the gun against the side of his face as if thinking hard about something. "Maybe you need to practice; on me."

"Please, don't! She was doings fine!" Toki whimpered.

"Come over here, girl," Magnus instructed, ignoring the younger man's plea.

Handing his gun to one of the armed men who came with him, Magnus unfastened his belt buckle and pants and pulled them down just enough to free his dick. He gestured to Abigail with a quick finger motion. She hesitantly crawled to him, a tear escaping her eye but the look on her face as headstrong as ever. Unlike Toki she could smell soap and cologne on Magnus's skin but felt completely disgusted by him. She pushed every vile thought from her mind and she took him into her mouth, focused only on surviving. In less that a minute the guitarist was throbbing hard, her fear working as an aphrodisiac to him. He threaded his hand in her hair and thrust into her mouth. The woman opened her eyes only to see that the guards were watching her actions but stood motionless. She briefly considered that picking up her pace would cause Magnus to finish sooner and she did just that. Abigail heard him moaning and braced herself, disgusted as his come filled her mouth. Magnus pushed her shoulder and she fell, angrily spitting and glaring at the older man.

"Don't hurts her!" Toki cried, the restraint on his ankle keeping him from reaching her.

The former Dethklok member fastened his pants and took his gun from the guard.

"Guess I underestimated you, girl. That wasn't so bad after all. Let's go."

When Magnus and the guards left the room Abigail finally let her guard down. She let the tears fall and they made streaks through the dirt on her face. The young man quietly asked her to come to him. She did, leaning her head on his shoulder as he placed his protective arms around her.

"Do you…really think they'll rescue us?" Abigail asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Toki pushed back the tears he felt and smiled weakly at her. "With all my heart."


End file.
